Stones
by Nic the cat
Summary: The new kid jack finds some strange stones has a little bit to do with steven universe but a new story with diffent characters but will maybe have some characters from su like yd,bd,wd,su and some fusion
1. School-time

"Mum mum I'm going to be late for school oh no can you drop me off there's no time for breakfast.I've got to go school starts in five minutes"Said the boy. "Yes of course are you going out after school?"asked the mum "no of course not mum this isn't like my old school I don't have any friends remember I don't think I'm going to make any.Drop me off already I don't wanna be late for my first day.I know it sounds like I care but I can't be late because what if I miss out on what lessons I'm going to get and I can't miss out.ill be the only kid in school that doesn't know anything about the school or where anything is and I won't even know my lessons" answered that the boy."fine fine come on let's go can't be late can we naw." Chuckle the mum.they both got in the car and turn on some music they jammed to it while driving to school. five minutes later they got to school and the boy was right on time. "Please at least try and make a friend or someone that you know around the school please for me" sighs the mum. "okay okay I'll try and find a friend or something if that makes you happy" sighs the boy "thank you bye see you after school" said the mum after blowing a kiss

He walked to class and looked around and saw everyone sitting there looking at him since he was new.no one knew who he was so he sat in the front of the class and took out his books while everyone started laughing. "hey hey guys come on he is new look I don't know What you're doing new kid we don't you know take our books out.What even are those books you haven't been given any books yet.Anyway you know put them back before everyone never mind everyone is already looking at you" said a kid "then the teacher walked in and wrote on the board my name is Miss curly.Just for the new kid so he knows who she is. "here is your new books and you will probably have Spanish with me also here is your timetable and that is Chelby over there she will help you if you need anything" she pointed at the girl at the back. "Well new kid would you wanna stand up and tell us something about yourself" said the teacher "ummm well my name is jack blackberry" said jack while all the kids laughed "hah hah hah hah hah blackberry what kinda name is blackberry that's a really stupid name dude"said a kid "SHUT UP"shouted Miss curly "carry on" said the teacher. "And well I've just moved here from California and I wanted to move to LA because I heard that all the schools are great around here" said jack then the bell rang "see you later class" said Miss curly.

Jack walk to class his first class was English he got through the entire day with no trouble at all but after registration a girl came up to him. "Hiya" said the girl happily "hi??" Said confused "your new right well it's great to she new faces wanna hang out some time buddy" she said while smiling "ummm ok I guess" he said "yay do u know we're the dump is ??"Said while jumping "ye I do" he said "ok meet me there at 4.00pm tomorrow ok bye... ohh wait my names Anna" she said "ok cool see ya Anna I'm ja..." "jack ye I know" they said. They walked opposite ways Jack and they both went home.When jack got home he went up stairs after he has His dinner then went straight to bed it was still only 4.30 but jack wakes up at 9.00pm to do his homework then goes back to bed ready for school tomorrow.

On the other side of town there's a girl named Ella who works at her mums workshop and she doesn't go to school. "Hey Mum what's wrong with this new car"she yelled." well we're just missing some parts so I think we need to go to the dump tomorrow" she yelled back " mum it's fine I'll just go tomorrow after I go to the shop and get some groceries"yelled again. "alright but go to bed now it's getting late"she replied "alright night"she sighed.It was the next day and Ella was working in the workshop Anna was at school jumping with joy and jack was getting drop off.Wen the bell went everyone sat down and looked at the front of the class all the boys in the back were still laughing at Jack about what happened yesterday Jack didn't pay attention to them then Anna came up to Jack and asked."u still coming tomorrow?"asked jumping with joy "ye" he replied."cool"she said back.Another boy from the back was listening to there conversation and wondering why they were both were going out together and he came up with a plan to Follow Jack home and follow where He was going after that to find out what was going on.Everything went fine in school everything was normal nothing really happen Jack just got some homework and when school was over he went home not knowing the kid was following him and put his stuff in his house and went to meet Anna.On the other side of town Ella started walk to the dump to get some stuff for the car.


	2. Who?

Jack walked for a while he got there on time then with the strange kid still following him.when he walked into the dump he was expected to see Anna but he saw this new girl that he didn't know he was a bit confused "hi umm do you know where Anna is ?" said very confused "na dude I have no clue who Anna Is I'm Ella nice ta meet ya did u know there is a brother following you"she replied "wait what who are you why were you following me and for how long" he yelled "hi well I wanna see Anna and well u said you were going to meet her so I just followed you"the kid said "dude that's dead creepy look I'm not even going to say anything I think I should get going anyway so like bye" she said scared "please don't go I don't wanna be alone with him" he replied "hiya!!!"said Anna "Anna hi this is Ella and this is a crazy boy who followed me here"he said back "My name is Sam" said Sam "well this place is so fun"she said while walking away. Everyone nodded and just followed Anna they got to this little circle place where there was loads of scraps Anna started jumping all over them Sam and Jack sat down while Ella was looking for scraps for the car. "My sister will be here soon her name is maddy" said Anna. While Ella was looking for some scraps for a car she looked in a little hole and saw a little boy covered in mud and scratches "omg are you ok...guys there a boy in here that looks hurt" screamed Ella. Everyone gathered around and got him out and then Ella offered to take him to the hospital and he agreed as soon as Ella offered him to go her sister got there and they went to the hospital and they all went home.

Wen jack got home he was thinking about that kid he was scared for him and he asked the same questions what's his name and why was he there? "hi mum"he said after putting his stuff down "u ok son" she replied "ok"he said jack he didn't want to tell his mum about what happened.walked up the steps did his homework then jack fell asleep and wen he got up in the morning he was still thinking about the kid but he couldn't go to his house because well he didn't even know if he had a house and he didn't know we're Ella lived.In the morning Jack went down the steps and had breakfast he looked through the window and saw a white rock thing he had never seen it before but it was just in his garden he wanted to go get it but he was going to be late so he left the house and went to school. When Jack got to school he saw the little boy that he met yesterday standing there with Ella he was very confused since he didn't go to school and was wondering why they were there. "hi are u ok what are u doing here" he said "well me and my little fella here by the way his name is called James and he is alright he was just living there because his mother and dad abandoned him but it's fine they didn't exactly abandon him they just died you know but my mum has agreed for him to live with us so it's alright I guess."she said "oh well I'm glad everyone is okay but that's depressing like is he not upset"he replied " i'm right here and yeah they only died a couple of days ago but to be honest I don't mind because I was adopted my dad and mum have already died before so I'm used to it"James replied " oh okay that's more depressing but what are you doing here exactly"he said "well I'm going to go to school here and Ella is going to come to school next year" he explained "cool i can finally tell my mum I have friends and she won't stop bugging me about it"he chuckled


End file.
